The rouge from vault 134
by False sense of insanity
Summary: The world burned once and hopefully it will never again but the fires of war still rage on a young man will do everything he can to keep those he holds safe but will the weight of the world drop him to his knees or will he stand tall and thrive read and find out Narutoxharem for now don't know if it will change all reviews welcome rewrite of old story


**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Old lights flicker and flash as power runs through the old circuits for the first time in two hundred years. A pair of light blue eyes snap open and shoot around panicky. "Were am I, the person thought to themselves. They look around and notice that they are in an egg shaped pod and several wires, tubes, and needles sticking out of there body. As they try to take a deep breath the person chokes and looks down and sees a long tube sticking out of their mouth. They lift an arm with great difficult and gently grip the tube. "Please refrain from touching that, a robotic voice says in a female voice. The arm drops down quickly as the persons eyes widen in alarm.

"Please calm down your heart rate has increased and it is making it quite difficult to remove you from your pod, the same voice said in a gentler tone. The person calmed lightly but there eyes were still darting around looking for anything dangerous. The lid of the pod opened slowly with a hiss and the person closed their eyes due to the harsh led lights overhead. As they slowly opened their eyes they looked around to try and gain a clue of where they were. The room they were in was large the walls were a dull grey with more computer panels that they could ever count.

Each panel had about fourteen small lights and several switches. There were a number of monitors lining the walls as well each with a different body part being scanned and observed. But what scared the person the most was the site of something that the person only seen in magazines. At every monitor was a robot with a canister like body with two clamped tipped arms sticking out of the sides. At the bottom of the canister were two tracks that appeared to belong to an old school tank. But the weirdest part was their heads their heads or what the person thought were their heads. A dome shape filled with a clear liquid and in the center was a brain a human brain.

"Commencing the procurer, a loud robotic voice said and the wires covering the person's body detached and dropped. The bed tilted up to revel a very pail person the body was very skinny with no real muscle mass probably from only being fed a food based paste. It now can be seen that the person in the pod was male with light blonde hair the person appeared to be young twelve years old at the most. As the feeding/breathing tube was removed the young boy coughed and took a deep breath wincing slightly at the pain. "Good morning, a familiar female voice said his eyes looked over to the side and saw it was an odd looking robot it appeared to be a flying robotic eyeball.

It had several antenna sticking from the top and a few smaller ones on the bottom as well it was painted white with the secondary color being red. Then right under the screen was a weird small clamp with a strand of electricity flowing in-between the ends. "Greetings Naruto Uzumaki, the bot said "Hello, the now named Naruto replayed with a raspy voice. The bot gave a series of beeps and chimes before responding "I am model 294 subject M of the eyebot Duraframe project but you can call me nurse, in the same female voice. "Now how about we get you out of that pod, nurse asked. Naruto gave a small smile at the eyebot and gave a slight nod. At that a mister handy came over. "Please hold still master, the bot said as its claw reached down and twisted a gear counterclockwise and the needles detached one by one.

As the needles came out Naruto winced in pain and bit his lip as a particular long needle was pulled from his spine. With the needles removed the mister handy stopped the gear and pulled off a removable peace of sheet metal. "Ok master brace yourself, the bot said as a brain bot quickly picked the boy up and laid him on a gurney next to the pod. Naruto let out a sharp scream as he was lifted from the pod as his arms and legs had extreme muscular atrophy from never having to move before. "So sorry master, the brain bot apologized profusely.

"Its ok robot, came Naruto replay as nurse scanned him for any muscles that may have torn. "Scan complete skeletal structure at thirty percent density muscle tissue degradation at seventy three percent, it chimed as the scan ended. "I shall move the master to the rehabilitation center, responded a mister handy and started to pull the gurney out of the room as the eyebot hovered over Naruto and injected him with a stempack and fallowed them out the room.

As they moved through the corridor the wheels of the gurney squeaked as they rolled down the hallway. As they moved a small compartment opened on nurse and produced a small needle attached to two thin tubes. Naruto gazed at it cautiously as the triple limbed robot clamped onto the needle and gently inserted it into his arm. "Do not be concerned master it is just an intravenous drip with a mixture of colloids and morphine, Nurse said hoping to calm its master down.

Naruto looked quizzically at the eyebot then glanced over at the mister handy. Noticing its master's distress it gave a more simple answer "What subject M means sir is an IV drip filled with special water and pain medication. Hearing that made Naruto calm down right as they entered a room that was a lot different from the one he was in previously as this one was a lot smaller with only a few panels and one brain bot manning them.

"Here we are, the mister handy commented as he pushed the gurney next to a hospital bed with pristine white sheets. As the brain rolled over and stopped next to the gurney. "Brace yourself master the bot said the boy bit his lip and gave a sharp nod. Then quicker than he could blink he was off the gurney and on the bed with nurse scanning him head to two all while making sure not to pull out the IV "Scan complete status unchanged, it responded with a beep. As the mister handy left the room. "Nurse? Naruto asked "yes master, came its reply "can I take a nap? He asked there was a pause fallowed by a long beep "yes you may master, it finally replied. " Good, he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep under the watchful eye of the floating bot.

**Ok here is the reboot of my old story as you can tell I changed a few things as Naruto being from a simulation of a prewar town then an entire simulated world that should stop the culture shock problem someone had. Now updates will not be as fast as my computer is broken and I am using a friends **

**So thanks for reading **


End file.
